<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Time Well Spent by SpicedBeak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210497">Time Well Spent</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicedBeak/pseuds/SpicedBeak'>SpicedBeak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Irons is a gross man, Pre-RE2, Pre-Raccoon City Incident, RE2make versions of the characters but with elements from original, Raccoon City, The Ghost Survivors AU, attempting to make this all seem plausible, basically me trying to explain why theyre in love in TGS, lots of Outbreak references, possibly disturbing themes, seems sleezy at first but its not I promise, starts off pre re1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23210497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicedBeak/pseuds/SpicedBeak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben Bertolucci looks to expose the corruption that dwells within Raccoon City, all while finding an unsuspecting ally; the mayor's daughter, Katherine Warren.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ben Bertolucci/Katherine Warren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Time Well Spent</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>While I try my best to keep the timeline as consistent with the game's as possible, there may be some inaccuracies in events. With the now-conflicting canons of the remake and original games, and me just generally missing/forgetting information, it's very easy to get confused no matter how much I replay the games and read the wiki, along with other sources. Also, some pieces had to be fabricated/enhanced either for drama, filling in missing gaps, or to make it all make more sense. Please just take both of these situations as honest mistakes and creative liberties! Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It all started less than two months ago.</p><p>The end of May, a common time of year for Raccoon City locals and tourists alike to start getting excited for the upcoming summer months. While vacations out into the serenity of the nearby Arklay mountains were being planned, the entire town was put into a state of shock. News had come out that a young woman was found dead in the river bank just outside of the recently revived city. A sad and slightly disturbing story that instilled a new worry in people's hearts, but as an area surrounded by dense forests, that of which were notoriously full of wild animals, everyone blindly chalked it up to an unfortunate hiking accident.</p><p>Aside from an extra can of pepper spray in their kits to ward off one of the grizzly bears that supposedly attacked that poor girl, not much had changed in people's regular routines. Families and friends still went about their days as normal. Camping and hiking trips were the usual. Everyone quickly forgot about the story, seeing as they had no reason to worry about it any further.</p><p>That is, until those strange attacks continued. More and more people continued to go missing, or were found dead, their bodies horribly torn apart. There had been talk of sending in Raccoon City's best, S.T.A.R.S, to finally investigate the situation, but unfortunately for the townspeople that's all it had been; talk.</p><p>Nothing had come out about an investigation since. With the population left wondering if there really was a threat at all, the city was now set in a constant state of confusion and worry. Various rumors popped up here and there, but none were backed up as there was nothing to go off of. What was true and what wasn't was a mystery, but one thing was certain, something wasn't right and it wasn't going to be fixed by just being ignored...</p><p> </p><p>Warm summer air filled the small car, bringing along the familiar scent of pine trees. Wind whipping by the open driver's side window made the humid July weather somewhat more bearable. No music played, no one was there to talk, only the sound of the engine and local wildlife. To anyone, it would be a relaxing moment. To be with one's self, just on the outskirts of a bustling city...</p><p>Ben Bertolucci rubbed his temple with his free hand, the other one tightly gripping the steering wheel, his jaw clenched tight. He definitely was not feeling relaxed. Raccoon City, the Arklay mountains, it was all he was able to think about lately. He had been investigating for nearly a week already, trying to learn <em> anything </em> about the case, and was only getting more questions than answers.</p><p>Tired eyes watched the country road pass by as he headed back towards the city. His plan for the day, to investigate the forest, was quickly shut down after he was forcibly escorted away by a pair of armed security guards. He had gone in knowing it was just closed off the day before, figuring he could find a hole in a gate somewhere, squeeze his way in, and go on his merry way. As it turned out, the city was taking the situation a lot more serious than that. It was more than just a metal fence-- with roadblocks set up as far as he could see. It almost would've been impressive if it wasn't such a huge pain in the ass.</p><p>Ben let out a sigh and switched driving hands, reaching down and over to the glove box, popping it open, and pulling out a crumpled carton. Flipping the top open with his thumb, he pushed out a single cigarette into his lips. After shoving the pack back into place, he lit it, taking a long drag and blowing smoke out into the fresh air.</p><p>Bitter thoughts of recent events pounded in his head.</p><p>
  <em>No word from the police...no updates on sending those specialty cops in...not a single broadcast about any of this...and yet, how many people are dead with no closure on the situation? How the hell do they expect anyone to be okay with that? It's bullshit. </em>
</p><p>From his time in Raccoon, so far all he'd gotten information-wise was basically household gossip surrounding the situation. Nothing thrilling, nothing groundbreaking, and definitely nothing of use. What was he to do? The people were just as uninformed as he was. The reports that did circulate left a lot to be desired, talking about only the bare minimum and leaving out every possible detail.</p><p>By the look of things, Ben could tell that he was going to be in this one for the long-haul. Annoying, but it came with the job. This wouldn't be the first or last time it happened, and as long as the truth would be out there eventually, he would be happy no matter how long it took.</p><p>Taking another puff of his cigarette and tapping off the ash out the window, Ben decided he was tired of listening to nothing but himself and turned on the radio. Passing by channels of distorted music and pure static, he fiddled with the knob until finally finding something he could make out.</p><p>“ – Mayor Warren, how do you respond to the theories surrounding the recent tragedies occurring just outside of the city?”</p><p>Ben's interest was instantly piqued. The voice was that of a female reporter, and it sounded like he had hit the jackpot. Someone finally talking about what happened? To the mayor of all people? He leaned forward eagerly and turned up the volume, listening closely.</p><p>“Some experts have noted that the wounds inflicted on many of the victims don't coincide with what we typically see with animal attacks here in Arklay county-- leaving those to wonder if maybe these aren't animal-related at all. One of the many theories that stems from this is that these are instead some sort of ritualistic cannibal murders.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh? </em>
</p><p>Ben had heard some very light chatter that this situation was related to some sort of cult, but not much. Definitely not enough to point him in that direction as a real lead. Was he still planning on keeping an eye out for it if his plan to snoop around the forest had worked out? Well, of course. As crazy as it sounded there was always the chance that whoever dreamed that one up was actually onto something. Anything was possible. It was just interesting that it was being brought up by this reporter, to the mayor of all people, considering that it was just another one of many theories, and a pretty far-fetched one at that. As much as he'd like to jump on board and take it all as fact so it'd be case-closed and he could head on home, there just wasn't enough backing to support it. Besides, cannibal or not, the fact of the matter was that people were still ending up dead with no investigation.</p><p>He continued to listen.</p><p>There was a pause with some commotion in the background before Mayor Warren spoke up.</p><p>“Well that's a new one,” He said, sounding almost entertained by the idea. “However, I have no comment. This is all pure speculation as no official statements have been put out by police yet.”</p><p>“The R.P.D is responsible for protecting the citizens of Raccoon and yet there has been no news of a serious investigation. With 7 people tragically killed in just the first month—and those numbers continuing to increase since-- the people are beginning to wonder if perhaps there is more to the story than we're being let on. Words such as bribery and coercion are being associated with those involved. There is no ignoring these very serious accusations.”</p><p>“You are right that these accusations <em> are </em> serious, and we are treating them as such,” Now he spoke firmly, attempting to sound sure of himself. “The lovely men and women of the Raccoon Police Department are currently doing as much as they can to look into all these allegations. As for me, I am in direct contact with the chief of police. I would never allow anything of the sort to happen in my city, especially when it came to the people's safety. There are just some things that I can't say right now, but I am always as honest as possible.”</p><p>
  <em>Haven’t heard that one before.  </em>
</p><p>“I know that everyone wants immediate answers and I wish I was able to give them to you, but we have to take into consideration how large the Arklay forest and mountains are. It's a lot of ground to cover. Searching through all of it is no quick job, especially while our S.T.A.R.S team is handling other, local matters.”</p><p>He let out a chuckle.</p><p>“But I want to remind everyone that there is currently no proof to back up any of the theories you may hear. In times of distress it's common for people to get creative while coming up with reasons as to why the things going on around them are happening, no matter how strange they may be. If we were to look into every single rumor, there would be no cops left in town.”</p><p>“Good answer, asshole.” Ben muttered to himself, slightly amused and totally immersed in what he was listening to. </p><p>He glanced up, not realizing how fixated his eyes were on the radio. Cursing under his breath, he quickly turned the wheel, straightening his car back into its lane. Letting out a huff and mentally kicking himself for being so oblivious, he turned his attention back to the report.</p><p>“So, at least some of these rumors <em> are </em> being looked into, then?” The reporter didn't bother hiding her cynical tone.</p><p>“I'm sorry but I've already said more than I should have. This case is currently being handled by the R.P.D and any new statements on the situation will be coming from them directly.”</p><p>“And when will that be?”</p><p>“It will be whenever they get enough evidence to come to a clear conclusion. We are trying to talk about the facts and only the facts. Spreading misinformation will only lead to more people getting hurt in the process.”</p><p>“Sir, the people of Raccoon, <em> your </em>people, want to know.”</p><p>“I have no more to say.”</p><p>“How many more people have to die before the police <em> actually </em> get involved?”</p><p>“I'm done taking questions,” He stated, the frustration starting to become more apparent in his voice. “I have family that I need to attend to.”</p><p>
  <em>Oh no. </em>
</p><p>“Your daughter, correct? With her coming home from college I'm sure that you, as a father, must be concerned about her roaming these dangerous streets.”</p><p>
  <em>No, don't egg him on about his family-- </em>
</p><p>“My daughter is no one's concern and definitely shouldn't be dragged into this. We're done talking. Thank you.”</p><p>
  <em>Fuck. </em>
</p><p>It was obvious that the mayor had had enough.</p><p>“Excuse me--” The reporter shouted out, her voice getting cut off by a brief moment of static, then a sudden musical chime.</p><p>
  <em>“For those days where your aches and pains stop you from living your best life,” </em>
</p><p>“Come on,” Ben whined, hitting the radio with the palm of his hand, hoping that the advertisement playing was somehow just a technical error.</p><p>
  <em>“Quick and fast relief. Adravil.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Give me a freakin' break. </em>
</p><p>Ben sighed, leaning back in his seat. At least it didn't seem like he would be getting anything more from the 'interview'.</p><p>
  <em>“Nothing is impossible with Umbrella.” </em>
</p><p>He clicked the radio off, annoyed. He commended the reporter for actually trying, unlike the rest of the town. Now if only she had actually gotten some sort of answer, then they'd be onto something.</p><p>
  <em>Of course he wasn't going to talk, no way it would be that easy. </em>
</p><p>There wasn't much to know about Michael Warren, and Ben assumed he knew all there was to know. Before being elected, he was an engineer who helped build the city up and has since been in power for over 10 years.</p><p>
  <em>Either he's real good at his job or Raccoon has zero other options. </em>
</p><p>Based on the small snippet he just listened to Ben assumed it to be the latter. As someone who had heard it all, Warren's political talk could use some work.</p><p>
  <em>Oh also he has a daughter, apparently. Never heard anything about her and I can only assume that's with good reason. Not that it matters, he just felt like using her as an excuse to get out of answering any questions and having a few parents pity him. Classic move. Asshole. A family of boring scumbags. What else would you expect from the people running the city?</em>
</p><p>As easy as it was to sit there and nitpick everything the mayor had said, the fact of the matter was that Ben was clueless and Warren wasn't. He even claimed it several times in that attempted-interview. He knew why no one was being sent out and it wasn't because the “forest is too big”. There were pieces missing from his story and all they needed was the right person to get them out of him.</p><p>
  <em>If I could just talk to him one-on-one, we'd be set. </em>
</p><p>He took another puff of his cigarette, flicking away the excess ash.</p><p>
  <em>And how exactly are you going to get an interview with the mayor? The man who immediately knew when to stop speaking as soon as the hard questions came at him? </em>
</p><p>His mind went blank.</p><p>
  <em>Well? </em>
</p><p>Nothing.</p><p>Ben sat there, silently driving, unable to think of a response to himself. How was he going to do it? It was a simple enough question. Searching for an answer, Ben finally realized how heavy his eyelids were. Staring out into an open road, mixed with barely three hours of sleep wasn't an ideal combo.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, so first, coffee. Then we figure that out. </em>
</p><p>It wasn't before long that the bumpy country road turned into even bumpier asphalt. A heavily shadowed sign greeted him back into the city. Ben blinked a few times and pulled down the visor to shield his eyes from the setting sun. Was it that late already? How much of his day had he wasted?</p><p>As clouded as his head was, he couldn't stop trying to think of a plan. No way in hell was he gonna just go back to his hotel and fall asleep, not with all of this inspiration.</p><p>
  <em>Not a direct approach, no, that's never the right way...they're gonna tell you to fuck off, remember your face, and then the next time you go within 10 feet of him you'll get thrown in jail. </em>
</p><p>One more puff. Now the gears were turning.</p><p>
  <em>Maybe even an interview isn't the right way to go, that's just setting yourself up for more lies, only this time to your face. </em>
</p><p>He thought back to what he had heard on the radio, wondering if there was anything else he could go off of. Ben's mind replayed what he had heard to the best of its ability.</p><p>
  <em>Those cannibal murders being mentioned is definitely interesting, especially if it was important enough to bring up to the mayor. </em>
</p><p>He made a mental note and moved on, focusing back on his goal; talk to Michael Warren, or someone in a position of power.</p><p>
  <em>He did mention the chief of police. Easier, harder...who knows. Either way, I'm sure that they're both “very busy at the moment, sir”. </em>
</p><p>Interviewing the chief would certainly be an amazing stride, but the chances of him talking were probably even lower than Warren's. Cops weren't typically the biggest fan of him or his kind and the feeling was mutual. It wouldn't hurt to try eventually, it was just in no way a good access point.</p><p>
  <em>And from there; nothing. All he kept saying was that he had to go and had no comment. Time to look into something else. </em>
</p><p>He sucked in another mouthful of smoke, exhaling heavily.</p><p>
  <em>No one said that this was going to be easy-- </em>
</p><p>And suddenly, it hit him.</p><p>“I have family matters I need to attend to.”</p><p>
  <em>The mayor's daughter. </em>
</p><p>He should try to talk to the mayor's daughter.</p><p>He blinked a few times at his own suggestion. It sounded crazy, but the more his thoughts raced, the more perfect it seemed.</p><p>
  <em>There's no way she's completely clueless to what's going on. She has to have some sort of inside information. At the very least, getting an in with her means being one step closer to her father, which means being one step closer to exposing him and whoever the hell else is involved. </em>
</p><p>He knew pretty much nothing about the girl. One of the two pieces of information he had he learned that very day, being that she was in college. The other obviously being that her dad was Michael Warren. Other than that, he hadn't heard a word about her which made him doubt that anyone had even tried talking to her. If his assumptions were correct, that would mean that he'd be the first to find out her thoughts on everything.</p><p>
  <em>Is she complacent with her father on his decision? Why? Do you think he's doing the right thing? Tell me more. And then bam-- she says something she wasn't supposed to. </em>
</p><p>Talking to her would definitely be a lot easier than immediately jumping the gun and talking to her father, an actual figurehead. Of course he's expecting questions, but his daughter seems to stay out of the spotlight. Maybe she'd be excited that someone actually wanted to hear what she had to say.</p><p>
  <em>So that's it. I'm going to talk to the mayor's daughter. </em>
</p><p>For the first time all day, Ben smiled to himself. He had a plan. He wasn't going to let this fail like it had today; this was going to work. He'd make damn sure that it did.</p><p>Another long drag, more smoke out and into the last of the passing by forest, Ben flicked the cigarette stub out the window. He knew that if anyone was going to get the truth out there, it was going to be him. No matter what it would take.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>